Little Pieces of Something
by Bringg Mee Flowerss
Summary: A collection of one shots about various pairings and such. Requests are welcome. Enjoy!
1. and we all fall down

_This is my attempt at a collection of one shots. Hope you enjoy them, and if you have a specific request for a pairing, PM me, or leave it in a review, okay? There will be three shorts posted at once, so enjoy these ones before I write some more at late, ungodly hours of the night. Also, these stories are inspired by prompts from Hogwarts Online (even if they are old) and songs. So if you have a song request, tell me that too! Thanks :)_

**{::}**

**title; and we all fall down  
prompt; ashes  
pairing; lily/james**

**{::}**

So there they lay amongst the smouldering ashes of _what once was_. And they are reduced to the black flakes of _what could have been_ and _what wasn't_ and _what will never, ever be_. Because no one can pick up the pieces of scorn and burn and _what happened here_.

But the powdery blackness is also _tomorrow_ and _yesterday_ and_ today_. It was _what was_ and _what is_ and _what they did_, because sometimes that's all that really matters.

So from the remains of their ashes rises a little piece of them with a scar on his skin, a testament for the future; a choice, an answer, a burning flame of their bright white love.

Hope rises from the ashes, spreading its soft green wings in the blink of an eye and the innocent cry of a child who will have _nothing_ and _everything_ all at once.

That is the curse of hope; _**to always be tainted with ash**_**.  
**  
**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	2. my oh my, the boy's in love

**{::}**

**title; my oh my, the boy's in love  
prompt; kiss the girl - colbie callait  
pairing; ron/luna**

**{::}**

She's a little bit crazy, he thinks. Like, how she walks with that air of indifference, because she doesn't care what anyone says. And how she wears those stupid (_adorable_) radish earrings, because she likes them. Or how about the fact that she stares off into space with a bemused look on her angelic face and he can't _seem to stop_ staring at her, too.

Okay, so maybe he's the crazy one.

So now he's sitting here, in the middle of the Black Lake with the girl who's named after the moon and he can't help but realize she shines just as bright as the big round orb in the sky. Maybe even more so.

And maybe he can help her and fix her and make her feel like she belongs. Or maybe he's the one that needs fixing because all he can think about is how her lips would feel under his. Although, he supposes that if he acknowledges his impending insanity then he must not be insane at all.

Either way, he kisses her, under the stars, sitting in the rickety boat, and the very movement of their bodies cause ripples on the water as if they've made some horrible, magnificent change to life itself.

He likes this, he likes her and he definitely likes her stupid radish earrings.

It must be the knargles...

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	3. to love is to hold and to let go

**{::}**

**title; to love is to hold and to let go  
prompt; she was mine to look after before she was yours  
pairing; lily/teddy**

**{::}**

"Hey Gin, how are you?"

"Not too bad, Teddy. Just preparing dinner you know, James is bringing over Sophia and the family."

And so it begins with the exchange of pleasantries in the Potter kitchen between a godson who just wants to come out of this alive and a godmother who is not so terribly clueless.

"Right, I knew that. Their son is a cute little bugger, he'll be a handful, just like James," warns Teddy with affection so sincere Ginny knows he's up to something.

"Alright, Ted, why are you really here?"

"I was just wondering if I could talk to Harry?"

Ginny laughs because she's a women and she just _knows_ what's about to happen. She's seen the hopeless, saccharine look in his eyes and she can't help but feel for poor Teddy Lupin.

"He's up in his office," she supplies.

He nods and leaves, every step taking him closer and closer towards sure death.

"Teddy?" she calls, just like a bystander watching a man slump towards the guillotines would. "Do be careful. You're a goner, love."

"Thanks, Gin," he whispers and continues his death march.

So he knocks on Harry's office door, even though he hasn't done that since he was a child blundering throughout the house. And Harry answers, surprise etched on his aging face, because really, since when did Teddy get so pale?

"Hey, Ted, have a seat," Harry offers.

Teddy declines, he'd rather stand, thank you very much (_that way he has an easier escape route_).

"What's on your mind, Teddy?"

Several things want to come out at once, like how he's sorry for what he's about to do, and how he just loves Lily so_so _much, and how, dear Merlin, he just wants to get out of here alive. But, of course, he's not a blubbering idiot. Yet.

"I, uh, just have a question," mumbles Teddy, his hair flashing pink to mirror his embarrassment.

"spit it out already," laughs harry, but teddy is certain he won't be laughing for long.

"Mr. Potter, I just want-"

"Mr. Potter? Teddy, I'm not that old, since when have we become so formal?"

And this is when time stops, because you see, this is the part where two very important parties realize that life has a way of surprising people.

"I wanted to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Silence.

And then Harry clutches his wand and breaths quite heavily and Teddy's hair turns a ghostly shade of white in fear.

"You what?" roars Harry, every bit the Gryffindor lion.

"Harry, I-"

"That's Mr. Potter to you!"

"Right, sorry. I don't want us to fight, okay? Can we sit down please and talk like the full grown men that we are?" reasons Teddy because Harry had always agreed to reason, right?

"That's just it, ted. You're a full grown man and Lily is still my baby girl," says Harry with a far off look in his eyes. And if Teddy could have created a pensive of that very moment in time, he would have seen the ups and downs of Lily's childhood through the eyes of an incredibly proud father.

"I'm not trying to change that, Harry. I love her, so much, and in all honesty I can't imagine what life would be like without her. You know I would never do anything to hurt her. You know I would protect her, and care for her, and provide for her. You know I would, right?" Teddy pleaded in all honesty, because _this_ was what he wanted.

"I know you would, Ted. It's just... I'm not sure if I'm ready to lose her yet," admitted Harry, his grip loosening considerably on his wand.

"I'm not asking for you to give her up, I'm asking for you to share her. Let me experience life with her too."

"You're a good man, Teddy Lupin, a very good man," Harry said.

And here is the part where things finally fall together.

"I love her."

"Welcome to the family, Teddy. Well, welcome to the family for the second time, I suppose."

The two men chuckled and shared a hug before Teddy grasped the door handle, bursting to find Lily and kiss her and hug her and tell her that they (_because there would officially be a they_) would be okay.

"Wait," Harry cried, one hand grasping Teddy's shoulder. "Just remember one thing, she was mine to look after before she was yours."

"I won't forget," promised Teddy.

Harry watched through his office window, as Teddy and Lily met in the garden. There, surrounded by sunflowers, Teddy fell to his knee and Lily burst into tears and an _us_ was magically created before his eyes.

And there, in the quiet of his empty study, Harry smiled a tiny smile, _because everything would be okay_.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	4. soundtrack of my soul

**{::}**

**title; soundtrack of my soul  
prompt; ballerina  
pairing; draco/astoria**

**{::}**

She dances in a little cottage room made of windows with a grand piano and a ballet bar encased in its four walls during the long summer months. Classical music floats through the air as she performs her classical lines and dances her way into _oblivion_ while the sun beats down on her elegant back. Her feet are worn and her hands are smooth, but her face shows a fierce determination and love for the movement she creates; because _she is the movement and the movement is her._

This is Astoria and she was _meant _to shine.

He watches her dance and sway and rock to the beat in the glass room; and his fingers itch to touch ivory keys, but he is afraid of disturbing the ballerina girl. So he is content to sit and watch the way she breathes _something_ to life on the wood floor, the way the air _bends_ around her as she swoops and dives and kicks her way into _eternity and forever._

But one day she **stops.**

He is sadden and somewhat heartbroken to see her sitting on the floor, looking defeated, the music in the room halted, the magic seeping from her skin. He realizes in that moment that he would give _anything in the whole world_ to just see her dance again, because she does something to him when she moves around the notes of a song; she does something to his heart.

"Why did you stop?"

She looks at him with sad, desolate eyes and he can feel something in his chest snap. "I've lost my inspiration."

"Then let me inspire you," he whispers so softly that the words roll off her skin.

And then the room is filled with emotion when he pours himself over the black and white keys of the piano. The notes and sound and _something special_ spill out of the instrument and the boy who plays it so well.

So she dances, and she moves in time to his (_their_) song and she feels like flying and lying down all at once. She can't decipher these feelings inside her as her limbs stretch and caress the space around her.

She's not sure when he stopped playing, all she knows is that she is crouched on the floor letting her tears stain her cheeks. And then she knows the feeling of his lips against hers as he plays another kind of song _just for her soul_. Her toes curl and her nerves sing and everything is beautiful_wonderful_**magical **again.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for inspiring me."

_His little ballerina is back_.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	5. those little after moments

**{::}**

**title; those little after moments  
prompt; smile  
pairing; rose/scorpius**

**{::}**

There's something about the way she smiles when she knows she's beaten or bested him. It's the way her lips curve into that delicious, sensual line and her eyes sparkle and her laughter is free all because she _won_.

And he supposes he should be upset or angry or something along those lines, but all he can feel is this innate sense of joy when he knows _she_ is happy. He likes to see her _let loose_ and _let go_ and just _let things be.  
_  
And maybe he lets her win, and maybe he lets her beat him in every single thing just so he can ride the high with her. Because his favourite moments are the _after moments_; the moments right after her smile fades, when she's just a girl and he's just a boy and test marks and family don't matter one bit.

The moments where he can kiss the beatific smile off her face and replace it with one of his own induced smiles. When she is his _rose_ and his _love_ and his _everything_.

So he lets her win _every single time_.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	6. technicolor love

**{::}**

**title; technicolor love  
prompt; you don't want to sit next to me, i cause nothing but trouble; i'll take my chances  
pairing; fred/hermione**

**{::}**

The sky above her explodes, fiery sparks raining down around her, bathing her in a warm multi color glow. Fireworks bloom over the black night, and she likens the booms and bursts to the sound of her frantic beating heart.

Under the explosions and myriads of color, there sits a boy with a serene look on his face. His red hair dances in the wind and the little laugh lines around his eyes crinkle with each vacant smile, and she knows that she _needs_ him right then.

She suspects that he did this; splashed the sky with _brilliance_ just for her, and she can't imagine anything more beautiful or magnificent then what has just happened; she can't imagine anything more lovely or sweet or _amazingly heartbreakingly marvellous_.

She takes a seat beside him, just simply staring at the colors and lights that flash across his face.

"You don't want to sit next to me," he warns her lightly, a grin forming on his lips. "I cause nothing but trouble."

And if it's trouble he causes then she'll take it, because she wants _every little piece_ of the rule breaking boy beside her.

"I'll take my chances."

So under the star filled, bright light sky, she kisses him tenderly and he cups her head and pushes her down until she can feel the ground meet her back in a welcome embrace. His weight pushes on her in the most gentle of ways and the breath escapes her in tiny, delicate puffs that turn white in the frigid air.

_Fred knows he loves her._

"I can't believe you set off fireworks right above the Black Lake," she whispers to him, brushing his fiery hair off his face.

"I needed to catch your attention somehow," he reveals cheekily, placing soft little kisses on her smooth neck.

_Hermione knows she love him._

"Well, you've certainly caught it, Fred."

_And he won't let it go._

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	7. all i needed was the love you gave

_Requests, anyone?_

**{::}**

title; all i needed was the love you gave  
prompt; only you - joshua radin  
pairing; fleur/bill

**{::}**

And he's holding the tiny creature in his arms as she squirms and breaths and completely seizes his heart in the loveliest of ways. He knows that he'll forever be wrapped around her delicate fingers.

She's all blond fuzz and pink skin and tiny lips and so _so_ beautiful; perfection at its finest.

"_Parfait_," Fleur breaths, as she too is held captive.

He thinks of his wife's porcelain skin and her elegant lines and her gorgeous marvellous _everything_; he knows this baby will take after the master piece that is his little French love.

"Just like her mother."

And he thinks of the ugly scars along his skin and his temper and his god awful attraction to the waxing and waning moon; he doesn't know how this baby is even his, not when he is so marred and imperfect and ugly.

"_Non_, just like 'er papa, too."

She kisses his marked skin and holds him tight, the little piece of them cooing softly in between their bodies.

_And he believes her._

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	8. mirror, mirror

_Requests, anyone?_

**{::}**

title; mirror, mirror  
prompt; what he thinks  
pairing; dominique/lorcan

**{::}**

She's self conscious, okay?

She's not like her sister in that effortlessly beautiful way. And she's not like her mother in that timelessly beautiful way. And she's not like her father in that ruggedly beautiful way. She's just Dominique, Dom, Victoire's sister, Bill and Fleur's daughter, just another Weasley. _One of a million._

So what if he thinks she's sort of gorgeous in that Dominique way? He likes her freckles and her full lips and the fact that she has a huge, larger than life attitude. He likes the color of her hair, like white gold on fire or something equally as poetic. He likes that she knows when he just wants to sit in silence and reflect on, you know, things (_her_). He just likes her. _One in a million._

She doesn't believe him when he tells her these things.

But (_call her vain, whatever_), she still likes to hear them.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	9. teach me a little something

_I've seen this done a couple of time with this whole prompt, so I thought I would try it :)_

**{::}**

title; teach me a little something  
prompt; nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love  
pairing; ron/hermione

**{::}**

She's mad at him again, but hey, what's new? He's not sure why or how or, _did he mention_, why? Because this is all so confusing and he's too young for this and Merlin they just came out of a war, so excuse him if he's a little distracted.

(_He hasn't kissed her since the battle_.)

So he's sitting in the kitchen eating bloody peanut butter and it tastes absolutely disgusting. It's all her fault. Then she's downstairs too and taking up all the space in his brain, screaming about how he doesn't listen and how he is so insensitive and how he can't do-

"This tastes awful Ronald, what have you done to it?"

_Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love._

He bites back a retort, rolls his eyes and throws the jar across the room watching the glass shatter and the peanut butter ooze out onto the floor. He'll clean it later because he's a little busy kissing her full on the mouth; he's tired of fighting, why bother? She always wins anyways. She's given up too and - oh _Merlin, was that her tongue?_

It's a little bit new and a lot frightening, but he knows she's always been eager to learn and he's determined to be a good student too.

(_Only if she's his teacher_.)  
**  
{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	10. just the two of us

**{::}**

title; just the two of us  
prompt; silence is golden  
pairing; harry/ginny

**{::}**

"Harry, listen."

He thinks this request is a bit odd, but he does it anyways because she's Ginny and she's the boss. He shuts his lips and turns a full three sixty degrees and _just listens._

Silence.

No crying children, no yelling, no fighting, and no screaming; just silence and it's _wonderful_.

"Love you, Gin."

She smirks.

"I know."

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	11. fight for me, wooden soldier

_Requests, anyone?_

**{::}**

title; fight for me, wooden soldier  
prompt; wish  
pairing; narcissa/gilderoy

**{::}**

She's sure of everything, except of course for that _one thing_ with that _one man_ all those years ago when she was _still a girl_. She was fairly innocent (_only fairly, she was a Black after all_), and rather pretty and something quite unheard of in her family; _happy_.

He called her his _little black flower_, and kissed her softly under the light of the moon. Together they stole time and he would hold her tight against his chest and she would think of the dress she would wear at their wedding.

But life wasn't glitter and sparkles and love, it was darkness and chains and binding contracts signed in blood. She was carted off to a man she didn't care for at all while he watched in defeated silence because he couldn't do a thing against forces like these.

A part of her is glad he didn't fight, because it would have made it that much harder for her to (_never really_) forget him.

_And a part of her wishes he did._

**{::}**

Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!


	12. loose it all

**{::}**

title; loose it all  
prompt; grin  
pairing; draco/hermione

**{::}**

He watches her work in the library and he can practically see the stress lines forming on her otherwise flawless (_albeit mudblood_) skin. Old habits die hard, alright? And he can just imagine the thoughts going through her head as she pounds book after book in a sordid attempt to just soak up every single little piece of _everything worth knowing_.

She's crazy.

But he walks up to her anyways, because he's a creature of curiosity and he's never believed in that saying about cats and dying (_how ridiculous_). She looks up from her books with an expression of utter horror, and, could it be? _Fascination_.

"You look like you're about ready to explode, Granger."

She purses her lips and rolls her plain (_pretty_) brown eyes and says; "sod off, Malfoy."

He's a bit disappointed in her. Surely she can be more creative.

"Really, is that the best you've got? Have all those hours of studying finally tuned your brain into primordial ooze?"

_She sighs lightly but otherwise ignores him._

"Come on now, haven't you ever just wanted to tell me off, Granger? Aren't there things you're just itching to say to me?"

_She grits her teeth and reads her book.  
_  
"Things that would make Potter proud? Things that would make that Weasel love you forever?"

_She blinks and breaths and her vision becomes foggy. He steps closer to her, his voice right by her ear._

"Or maybe you'd like to say things that would make them blush, is that it, Granger? Have you gone mad for me yet?"

(_Stop, just stop.)_

"Let loose, _Hermione_. It's so interesting to see the smart girl curve into a downward spiral."

_That's enough._

"You insensitive, cowardly _bastard_. I hate you with every _single bone_ in my body, you _disgusting_ pig. And honestly Malfoy, all I want to do right now is hex you into oblivion or make you bleed or _both_ because you're so-"

He kisses her. And he likes the way she tenses up before (_yes, finally_) she unravels beneath him, succumbing to the way his lips move over hers in that tantalizingly slow fashion. And sure, this is wrong on so many levels but maybe he needs to let loose once in a while too. He's only human after all.

And when they're done they stare at each other and he breaks out into a smug grin.

"See, Granger? That wasn't so bad?"

_She wants to slap him.  
_  
But she lets him walk away with that stupid, idiotic smirk still plastered onto his face, and, _oh look_, he's practically _skipping_ away in celebration of yet another victory (_but who really won here?_).

She sits back and smiles and hopes that he doesn't (_does_) come back tomorrow.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	13. a million and one

**{::}**

title; a million and one  
prompt; score  
pairing; james/lily

**{::}**

He's reciting sonnets at the top of his lungs and all she does is shake her head and close her pretty green eyes.

_(James; 0 - Lily; 1)_

He's confessing his love for her in front of hundreds of students and all she does is throw a hex his way and exit the room.

_(James; 0 - Lily; 2)  
_  
He's on his knees begging for a date and all she does is scoff and turn away leaving him alone in the common room.

_(James; 0 - Lily; 3)_

He's sending her dozens upon dozens of flowers and all she does is send them right back, each little thorn a resentful no.

_(James; 0 - Lily; 4)_

He's ignoring her now and she's looking around frantically, afraid (_hoping_) he might come and find her.

_(James; 1 - Lily; 4)_

He's still ignoring her and she sort of goes out of her way to bump into him in the hallways just to say hi.

_(James; 2 - Lily; 4)_

He's sitting across from her at dinner and she's playing footsies with him and Merlin she finally said yes.

_(James; 3 - Lily; 4)  
_  
He's watching her walk towards him and that white _white_ dress, smiling just for him.

_(James; 81681991562 - Lily; 4)_

But he's not keeping score, or anything.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	14. happily never after

**{::}**

**title; happily never after**  
**prompt; forever and always – taylor swift**  
**pairing; victoire**

**{::}**

The news spread like wildfire when it happened; Teddy Lupin had officially proposed to Lily Luna Potter. And by the time it got to her the information is so watered down that it mentioned in passing as if horrific, heart wrenching things like this happen all the time.

"Did you hear? Teddy's marrying that beautiful Potter girl!"

And she remembers the times when she was the beautiful girl; when she used to think that they were going to conquer every single romantic cliché ever named, when she was his pretty blue eyed, sun kissed princess and they would be together forever.

But she knew that he wasn't really in love with her; by the way his eyes would become vacant and his words would become forced and every little detail was just _wrong_. She was no longer his princess and her knight had just shed his shining armour, no more dragons to slay, no more stolen moments on an enchanting balcony surrounded by twinkling, fairytale lights.

That day she shatters every mirror she owns.

She can't stand to see the dejected face of the shafted princess staring her right in the eyes time after time, after time.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	15. hearts iron cage

Sort of a companion piece to _teach me a little something._

**{::}**

**title; hearts iron cage**  
**prompt; belief – gavin degraw**  
**pairing; ginny/harry**

**{::}**

_She was his first love. _

And when he was away, there were countless times when he just thought of her and missed her and needed her to be there. He supposed he could understand why she was a little disbelieving in love after all her had put her through; he could understand her hesitation. He had fought for her and waged wars for her and traveled millions of lonely, empty miles all for her, so excuse him if he was a little confused.

_It made him fight harder._

And this wasn't a battle with some terrible, dark force; it was a battle with the iron walls she had erected around her fragile heart. This was the kind of battle he was all too willing to fight (and win).

She was his first love and if he had anything to do with it, she would be his only love, too.

(_Six months later he's down on his knee and the iron just melts._)

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


	16. strawberries and love

**{::}**

**title; strawberries and love**  
**prompt; perfect two – auburn**  
**pairing; luna/rolf**

**{::}**

She says silly little things sometimes; things like him being the straw to her berry or the apple to her pie , the pencil to her paper or the snorkack to her horn and other things of the like. And she says them at the most surprising of times, like when he's making her breakfast or when she's about to fall asleep or she charms them to the bathroom mirror when he's late for work.

He just smiled and nods and stays a little clueless because what the hell do strawberries and pies have to do with love? But she's so lovely with her moon spun hair and her sparkly curious eyes and her air of flighty innocence, so he can't help but just adore her.

It's not until one lazy day when he's laying outside with Luna under the blazing sun that he understands what she means.

"You're the peanut to my butter," she sighs as she rolls onto her stomach, swatting at the empty air in front of her, most likely trying to ward off the knargles.

He gives her one of those quirky smiles that she likes and looks at her with questions in his eyes.

"You complete me, we're the perfect two," she says simply as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, (_because, to her, it was_).

So he kisses her, because, what else can he do? _He finally gets it._

Okay, so he doesn't really like strawberries, but he sure likes her.

**{::}**

_Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!_


End file.
